The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of valve assemblies and, more particularly, to a control system for a valve assembly.
Valves are in wide use to control fluid flows employed in connection with temperature control applications. In general, ball type valves having manual or automating actuators are utilized to control fluid flow into and out of heat exchange relationship with a body/device in need of temperature control. In addition to ball-type valves, gate type valves have also been employed in temperature control applications. While effective, both ball-type valves and gate-type valves are large, bulky apparatus. The size of ball and gate type valves is particularly dis-advantageous in the art of closed environment suit applications, particularly suits that are suitable for use underwater and in space. In either application, temperature control valves must be compact in order to integrate into the suit without adding extra bulk that may interfere with an operator's ability to perform various tasks.